Reign of Darkness
by nlblake
Summary: AU Voldemort won and is now not only ruling the Wizarding World but enjoying his most precious posession, Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: not mine

Warnings: dark, mentions of non-con, slavery, slash, AU

_parseltongue_

**Reign of Darkness**

****

**Chapter 1:**

The war had been lost. All it took was a little well placed poison. Its victims: Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Lupin, the whole Auror contingent, every member of the Wizengamot and several ministry workers.

The transition had been swift and nearly without struggle. Voldemort's plan left his price whole instead of in ruins.

Muggleborns and resisting wizard children were auctioned off into slavery to the pure-blooded families with the provision that they couldn't be killed and had to be able to provide offspring.

Hogwarts was still standing and was still used as a school. There were new teachers and several new subjects, but no torture or humiliation. There were still four Houses and four Head of Houses.

And most surprising of all, there was still a Harry Potter.

* * *

It was September the first and the Hogwarts students were slowly filling the Great Hall. There was no sneering or mocking, treaded threats between members of different Houses, it was forbidden and the punishment could range anywhere between suspension, expulsion and slavery.

Lord Voldemort had made his dislike on that topic quite clear and not one student had any illusions regarding their fate if they were stupid enough to break that rule. After Pansy Parkinson had lost all standing as a pureblood and had been auctioned off as a breeding slave to the Goyle family, it was obvious that not even their parents' rank could protect them from the consequences of breaking that particular rule.

The new first years were lead into the Great Hall and the Sorting began. There weren't many first years, because half bloods were only allowed to attend if they were exceptionally powerful and raised in the Wizarding World and muggleborns weren't allowed to attend at all.

There was a special school where breeding slaves were allowed to attend after faithfully serving their owner family for at least a year, the common time it took to break their spirit, where they learned useful household charms and everything about child care. The students' ages varied between twelve and sixteen. With sixteen they were sent back to their owner families to start their breeding duties. There weren't many sixteen years old attending though, more often than not the students were called back with fourteen or fifteen.

After the Sorting the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, stood up from her place at the head table and recited the most important school rules: "Any strife between different Houses is forbidden and will face certain expulsion and slavery. Anyone breaking curfew will be suspended for two weeks. Anyone not capable of common civility when dealing with his peers will be suspended for two weeks. Remember that you are all of even standing here in Hogwarts and only your academic achievements will make you stand out. That being said, enjoy your meal!"

Severus Snape smirked lightly and asked her: "Still not used to reciting the rules and the consequences of breaking them?"

Minerva smiled weakly. "I am afraid I will never get used to see more justice and equality at a Hogwarts under Lord Voldemort's rule than under the former ministry and Headmasters'. Who would have thought Lord Voldemort able of bringing peace to the four Houses?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Certainly not me. After drinking the restorative potion and the eternal youth draught he beat his madness, though his prejudices remained intact."

Both teachers had been surprised when Voldemort first offered them their respective positions at Hogwarts instead of killing them. He had been very persuasive: "I want a Hogwarts were all students and all Houses are equal and I think you two will be able to accomplish that. You won't regain total freedom, but you will be free in your actions as long as you remain at Hogwarts and follow my rules."

After hearing the rules they would have to follow and to enforce on the students both agreed. That had been a year ago.

"Did you hear anything of the Weasley children, Severus?" Minerva asked, sorrow lacing her words.

"I don't know what became of all the boys, but I know that the oldest two and the twins could flee before the take over. I know nothing of the third or fifth son. The girl became a breeding slave and is serving the Malfoy family. She is expecting her second child." Severus didn't allow his feelings to show on his face or in his eyes.

He truly despised the current breeding slave system. It was beyond wrong to force fourteen or fifteen years old girls to carry children, to serve as breeding mares for the pure-blooded males of their owner families. The families just had to be sure who the child's father was for the records.

He knew for a fact that Miss Weasley's first child had been fathered by the deceased Lucius and her second by either Draco himself or his cousin. The bright girl had been reduced to a life as a lesser mistress, to entertain anyone her owner family wished her to.

Minerva sighed unhappily, repressing the tears that threatened to fall. "That poor, poor girl."was all she dared to say.

Both teachers started when the doors to the Great Hall opened again. Two cloaked and hooded figures entered, the smaller one following a careful distance behind the taller one, his head slightly bowed.

The taller one walked up to the head table and put down his hood. Wavy black hair framed a delicate, pale face. Ruby eyes sparkled in the candle light.

"My Lord…"gasped the surprised McGonagall.

Voldemort smiled. "I bring you another student, Professor. See to it that he comes to no harm or I will be severely displeased." With those words he waved his smaller companion forwards. His smile turned slightly evil when he put down his companion's hood.

Unruly black hair was gathered in a short tail; skin so white in nearly glowed and a delicate face were revealed.

Voldemort's eyes flashed as he put a long finger under his young companion's chin to lift his head. His smile grew even wider when his ruby stare was met by reluctant emerald._"You know the rules, kitten. Behave or I will have you back_ _in my Manor."_ He whispered nearly lovingly in the youth's ear.

The young male lowered his head again, hissing back a faint:_"Yes, master."_

Hearing the hissing soundsSeverus' and Minerva's eyes widened nearly comically. It was unbelievable, incomprehensible. Yet it was nonetheless fact.

Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts.

**TBC**

* * *

This is my first HP fanfiction, so please tell me what you liked/disliked in this chapter, it will help make the next one better. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I look like JKR?

Warnings: slash, dark, non-con

_parseltongue_

_

* * *

_

**Reign of Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

For a whole year Harry had wanted nothing more than going back home, to Hogwarts. Sitting miserably at the head table in the Great Hall he wanted nothing more than simply disappear. Every single eye in the Hall was fastened on him; some students didn't even try to at least appear as if they weren't staring.

Even Snape and McGonagall looked at him every other minute as if they didn't quite believe their eyes.

Embarrassed Harry lowered his head. Hogwarts might look the same, but it wasn't his home anymore. A pale, big hand on his knee reminded him of the reason for his return. Emerald eyes flashed with annoyance. Voldemort knew how much he hated it to be touched by him. Yet Voldemort also knew how very much Harry hated it to be the centre of attention. This knowledge hadn't prevented Voldemort from presenting Harry to the school in the most embarrassing way possible.

The hand on his knee slid higher onto his thigh, causing Harry to bang his fork against his plate.

"_Whatever is the matter, kitten? Are you not glad to be back **home**?" _Voldemort hissed.

Harry tried to swallow his anger. He had no wish to be punished here, in front of hid teachers and peers. Fear and strain made his hands tremble, so he laid them flat on the table. Eyes still on his plate, Harry hissed back: _"Hogwarts was only my home because of its people. Now it is only a school."_

Voldemort chuckled, relishing his kitten's fear and defiance. Slowly his hand crept higher still, nearly covering the young man's groin. When Harry jumped involuntarily because of the hand's new location, Voldemort leaned over and whispered: _"Then you will be glad to hear that you will only stay here to attend lessons. I don't trust you not to do anything stupid quite yet, kitten, and I've grown used to your presence in my chambers."_

Harry's shoulders tensed even more as Voldemort's hot breath caressed his ear and his eyes widened in horror at his words. He couldn't prevent a light stutter entering his speech, hating himself for this show of weakness: _"W-what d-d-do you mean? You said I could return to Hogwarts provided that I follow your rules and behave."_

Voldemort's other hand reached out, caressing Harry's neck, while its twin started to stroke the young man's lap. A cruel smile played on Voldemort's lips and he whispered his reply: _"You are **mine**, kitten, and though I might be willing to let you out of my presence for the hours you learning will take, I am in no way willing to rob myself of that pleasure in the evenings or at night."_

Harry shuddered; he hated it when his captor made those insinuations. It was his deepest fear that one day, Voldemort would make them real. He knew that Voldemort preferred his bed mates to be male and smaller than him. And Harry met both requirements.

Yet even as his mind cried out in fear and his leg muscles nearly cramped because of his tension, he couldn't prevent his head from pushing lightly into Voldemort's hand, encouraging his caress.

"If I start to purr I'm going to puke." Harry thought, repulsed at his behaviour and yet unable to stop it. He'd spent nearly nine months in his cat-form, thanks to a spell Voldemort had put on him. After several other spells and a _confundus _potion Harry had really been a cat, with all the instincts and thoughts of one.

* * *

Severus covertly observed the two unexpected guests. Potter looked healthier than ever before, as long as one disregarded the pained look in his emerald eyes that is.

Onyx eyes narrowed when the Dark Lord leaned over to the teen and hissed into his ear. Potter's tensing muscles and the delighted look in crimson eyes very telling for any good observer. It seemed like the Dark Lord preferred to torture Potter's mind rather than his body.

Severus' expression grew even grimmer when he noticed where exactly the Dark Lord's hands had wandered to. There was nothing he despised more than the sexual abuse of minors. It was taboo at Hogwarts to even talk about breeding slaves; it was the only way to prevent the total decay of the students' morals.

The students knew they weren't allowed to abuse any of their peers in that way, as they knew they were safe of the violations of outsiders upon their own persons. There had been a few incidents at the beginning, but Severus had taken much pleasure in cursing that particular scum to within an inch of his life.

Yet here he was, unable to prevent a seventeen year old boy who was sitting not three seats away to be molested.

The boy's tense muscles nearly screamed his repulsion, so Severus was more than surprised to see him lean into the caress to his neck. Severus had to actually fight to keep his face blank after witnessing that. Another look though showed that the boy was still tense.

"Dear Merlin, what did he **do **to you, Potter?" he thought horrified.

* * *

"_Don't."_ whispered Harry, his head still lowered.

Voldemort only smiled.

"_Please, don't."_

His little kitten was so delightful. Wanting to see those revealing emerald eyes, Voldemort

took his hand away from Harry's lap, put it under his chin and raised the boy's head. Cruel crimson orbs met vulnerable emerald.

"_What is it that you wish of me, kitten?"_ he finally replied.

Hurt and resignation replaced constant defiance in Harry's eyes. Brokenly he whispered back: _"Please, Master, not here, not in front of them."_

Voldemort could clearly see how very much those words had cost the boy to say. His kitten really was an eternal source of amusement for him. Well, he had enjoyed himself immensely during the meal and there was always enough time later to play with his kitten. He would lose nothing in giving in to the boy's plea.

Smirking he took both his hands away, then requested McGonagall and Snape to meet him in the Headmistress's office.

* * *

After the short meeting with the two Hogwarts' professors, Voldemort and Harry returned to Voldemort's mansion.

Harry was tense and anxious. He knew Voldemort too well to not expect to pay the price for the small mercy at dinner. Somehow he didn't think his humiliation in the Headmistress's office had been payment enough.

"When even Snape looks at you with sympathy in his eyes, you **know **you have it bad." He thought with gallows humour.

It was late, so Harry was not surprised when Voldemort led him straight to the bedroom. For a month now Harry had been required to share a bed with his captor. It hadn't been too bad; Voldemort had only ever held Harry in his arms. Of course there had been those highly discomforting times when Voldemort had taken a lover to bed and Harry had been forced to remain, to hear their moans, to feel the echoes of their movements on the mattress.

Upon their arrival Harry went straight to the shower, still feeling dirty for his weakness earlier. Quickly shedding his clothes he went into the shower, letting the slightly too hot water punish his skin.

He was so busy with chastising himself for his behaviour at dinner that he didn't hear Voldemort enter the bathroom.

He only became aware of another's presence, when two strong arms caught him from behind, pressing his naked body into an equally naked hard chest.

Eyes wide in panic Harry struggled to get free, but the arms only strengthened their hold.

"_Shh, my kitten. There is no need for struggle. This is just another thing you will have to get used to, like sharing my bed. That hasn't been so bad, now has it?"_

Still Harry fought to get free. He didn't hear a single word of what Voldemort had hissed, couldn't hear a single sound but the screams in his mind: "No, dear God, no! Please, no! Help! Somebody, anybody, help me!"

Water ran down their bodies, highlighting the different shades of white immaculate skin.

After struggling forever without coming free, Harry's body shut down. His mind was filled with a white nothingness.

His head rested limply on Voldemort's left shoulder, his eyes were staring straight ahead and though they were open they didn't see a thing.

He was grateful for his numbness. If Voldemort ever touched him in that way, Harry didn't want to be mentally there for it.

Voldemort chuckled when he noticed Harry's shock reaction. It had been a long, long time since he had provoked that particular reaction in his kitten.

Carefully he manoeuvred them out of the shower. Taking a fluffy green towel he dried first his kitten and then himself. Then he guided the still unresisting boy into the bedroom and onto the bed.

Usually they slept both in pyjamas, but Voldemort had decided to take the next step in his plans. There would be no more clothes between him and his kitten in the bed, ever.

* * *

The first thing Harry sensed after his mind returned from its hideout, were the fingers stroking through his freed hair. It was soothing and relaxing and forced a purr out of him. Then he became aware of a hand gently stroking his chest.

Then he became aware of the feeling of satin on his skin, everywhere, and alarmed he tried to sit up.

"_Ah, you are back, kitten. Good, I've waited long enough for you to return to your senses."_

Strong hands pushed Harry back down. His head was forcefully laid on the older man's chest and two quick spells later Harry was unable to move or to close his eyes.

"Begin!"

Harry started. That order hadn't been directed at him. The bed dipped slightly, something moving nearer to them.

"Show yourself to the boy!"

Voldemort's voice was deep and hoarse with lust. Horrified Harry looked down Voldemort's body. What he saw made his stomach turn several times.

There was a naked man kneeling between Voldemort's legs, his face on one level with Voldemort's obvious arousal.

Harry tried to close his eyes with all his might, but Voldemort's spell held. When the blonde haired man lowered his head and closed his lips around Voldemort's cock, Harry chose the lesser of two evils and looked back up into Voldemort's face.

Voldemort's pupils were so dilated that only a tiny sliver of crimson remained and those eyes looked straight into Harry's.

Voldemort hadn't once stopped the stroking of Harry's chest. He basked in the boy's rising fear, drank in the horror in his kitten's eyes.

"_You may choose which one of us you watch, kitten, but you will watch."_

And while the blonde man pleasured Voldemort with his mouth, Voldemort's look never once stayed from his kitten's eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

Please take the time and leave a review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them

**Warnings: **slash, dark, mental torture/manipulation, non-con

**Reign of Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

Harry was still emotionally numb when he sat in his first class at Hogwarts. In his mind he was still curled in foetal position, shaking in fear at what had happened last night, still screaming his denial at what this indicated for his future.

Yet outwards there was no other indication for his inner torment than his shadowed eyes and quiet demeanour. He was the only student that wore no House crest on his black school robe and the only one that had classes with all four houses.

His first class was Transfiguration, which he had with Ravenclaws, followed by History of Magic with Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindors.

His teachers had been instructed by Headmistress McGonagall that he wasn't allowed to speak anything but parseltongue. Voldemort had been most successful in isolating Harry from anyone but him.

Worse yet, in Harry's eyes at least, was the way other students and even some teachers eyed him. It was always the same mixture of pity, envy, curiosity and calculation. In their eyes he could read the bitter truth, to the rest of the world he was only a thing, a pet favoured by their master, without personality or mind.

The vast, black nothingness he'd fought since his first few days of captivation threatened to engulf his mind once more. Angrily he clenched his fists. He'd sworn not to give into anything Voldemort wanted, had sworn it on his parents and Sirius. He would be strong, he would find a way to be free again and then… And then he would take his revenge and set the world free again.

He just had to wait for the right opportunity. Since Voldemort had magically bound Harry to himself on his very first day as prisoner, escape wasn't a possibility.

Harry could only hope that his soul wouldn't break before that opportunity arose.

* * *

Snape could hardly bear looking at the Potter heir. He just knew that Voldemort had done something to disturb the young man greatly. His inability to help the young man felt like acid on his heart.

Voldemort's instructions as to Harry Potter's education at Hogwarts had been unmistakably clear. He was not to socialize with other students or teachers. He was not to speak anything but parseltongue. He was to share classes with all houses. He was not to stay the evenings or nights. He was not to be told in any way about his former friends or the Wizarding Worlds new classes of society.

Those were privileges his young charge had yet to earn. He would inform them about any changes of those rules personally.

Snape took another sip of his wine. Potter had never been more attentive in any of his classes, but his attention had more to do with his unwillingness to think or remember than any wish to gain knowledge.

Well, Snape would wait. If there ever was a chance for him to help Potter without openly going against the Dark Lord's orders he would do so. If not he would be condemned to watch yet another great tragedy take place. He could see the fire in Potter's eyes slowly but surely vanish, displaying the death of his soul to the whole world.

* * *

Harry's portkey to Voldemort's manor activated five minutes after his last lesson had ended. Harry's heart was beating faster than ever before and for the first time in his life he was truly terrified of his nemesis.

He landed in front of the sitting room's fireplace. The fireplace was lit and the flames coloured the room in tones of red and orange.

_"Welcome back, kitten. Did you like your classes?"_Voldemort came out of the shadowed doorway and went straight to his captive. Smirking he started to pet his kitten's lowered head.

_"Does your silence mean you are too tired to make conservation? In that case you should retire to the bedroom early_._"_

He enjoyed the way his kitten trembled under his touch immensely, nearly as much as the panicked head shaking at his last suggestion.

_"I'm not tired, j-just a little disoriented because of the portkey." _Harry denied hurriedly

_"Is that so? Perhaps you should be home schooled then? I'd hate to cause you discomfort, kitten. You know how much I enjoy our evenings together. I simply am not willing to give them up."_ was Voldemort's sweet reply

Slowly Voldemort gathered Harry in his arms, back to chest and hissed lovingly into the shaking young man's ear:_"My allowance_ _for you to attend Hogwarts was a reward, a privilege you earned with your obedience. However, should your new privilege have negative effects on your behaviour, I will not hesitate to withdraw it again."_

All the while his hands worked on the buttons to Harry's robe, opening one after the other with gentle, swift movements.

Harry closed his eyes, despair flooding his heart. He needed to attend Hogwarts, he needed the knowledge he could gain there, needed it to defeat his captor. He sighed unhappily.

_"What is it that you wish of me, Master?"_he asked in a small, vulnerable voice.

A chuckle escaped his captor's throat, deep and dark as hell itself. "_For now? Do not defy me, do not disobey and entertain me when I wish for it. That shouldn't be too much for a young, heroic man like you, don't you think, kitten?"_

With one quick movement he took Harry's robe off. Harry's trembling became worse. _"Shh, my kitten, there is no reason for your fear."_

Harry's breathing became laboured and irregular, panic engulfing his whole being. Voldemort's eyes betrayed his displeasure at that reaction. Quickly he gathered Harry in his arms and walked out of the room.

He travelled through several hallways, over a few staircases till he stopped at a white door, encarved with uncountable runes.

_"I see we will have to work on your habitual instincts again, kitten. I truly hate to send you here, but it seems there is no other way to break your past conditioning by Dumbledore."_

He set Harry back on the ground and banished his clothes. Harry's previously closed eyes flew open in shock and when he noticed where exactly Voldemort had brought him, his eyes dilated in fear, till there was nothing green left.

_"No, please, no. Master, I beg you! I didn't break any of your rules, I…"_

His desperate rambling was silenced by o long, pale finger on his lips. Voldemort's smile was cruel, as he said: _"You will be out of there in no time at all, I am sure. Enjoy your stay there, kitten. I will miss your presence in my chambers."_

With one last kiss to Harry's forehead, he opened the door and pushed Harry into the white nothingness of the room beyond.

He was curious how long it would take this time till his kitten started to scream.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them

**Warnings: **slash, dark, mental torture/manipulation, **graphic non-con**

* * *

**Reign of Darkness**

**Chapter 4**

Thin but lightly muscled arms encircled a small waist in a desperate hug. Naked feet padded on a soft floor that couldn't quite be felt as they walked to a corner of the hated room. A small form sank to the floor, knees drawn up to the chin, arms hugging the legs, head tiredly resting on the chest.

Harry closed his eyes. There was nothing to see in there anyway. Nothing but white, white walls that couldn't be felt, when he touched them, not even when he hit them.

There was no sound in the room, but that of his own breath and even that seemed slightly dulled. Harry tried not to shudder at the thought of his last stay here. Tried not to think about how he hit the walls and screamed his vocal cords raw in a desperate attempt to feel, to sense anything at all.

Now he knew better. The only question was whether that knowledge would do anything to help him.

* * *

Voldemort smiled amusedly as he watched his little prisoner through an enchanted mirror. He wondered if the remembered terror of his last stay would make break him down faster or if it would make him able to resist longer.

When he had first taken his kitten in he had known that he'd have to be very clear and decided in his punishment at the very beginning or his kitten would never be tamed. He had no qualms about torture, but he had not wanted to break his kitten, no, he enjoyed his spirit far too much. The real challenge had been to find something that would tame his kitten without marring his skin or breaking his mind.

He had found the answer in texts about the illegal methods used by muggle authorities when questioning foreign secret agents.

Human beings are dependent on their senses. Take one sense away and another becomes stronger. Take all senses away and the human loses his mind.

He had thought it perfect. Not only would it tame and weaken his kitten, but he would crave the use of his senses after a longer stay in there. Above all his kitten would crave touch, any touch. His lips curled into a cruelly delighted smile. His touch.

Last time he had allowed the boy to take refuge in his animal form, making it easier for his mind to accept the craving for his master's touch. This time there would be no such reprieve. This time his kitten would stay in there long enough to make his mind foggy and vulnerable to manipulation for at least a week.

Red eyes burned with a possessive fire as they watched their eternal prey. He couldn't wait for the next step in conditioning his kitten. It would be entirely his pleasure.

He shouldn't forget to inform Hogwarts about his kitten's longer absence.

Big, long fingered hands reached for parchment, quill and ink. A few written sentences later he ordered a house-elf to deliver the message to Severus Snape. The Headmistress was far too busy to be troubled with such trifle as an ill student.

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he'd been in there yet, but he could already feel the anxiety back in his head and close on its heels was the panic.

He took a deep, steadying breath. He knew what the room did. He knew what it did and he was helpless against its effect all the same.

Pain, physical or mental he could deal with. He could fight torture. But how could he fight this room? There was nothing to fight against. No torturer here.

Here, he was all alone. Though it wasn't the loneliness that got to him. After what happened the last days he was really, really grateful to be alone. No, it was the sheer nothingness of the room. There was nothing to see, nothing to touch. There wasn't even any kind of sound, because the room swallowed any sounds instead of breaking and reflecting it.

He had tried to sleep for a bit, but that only disoriented him more. The lights in the room never changed, it was always the same bright white.

Feeling the panic come closer to the surface he started to think about his loved ones, his family and friends. He pressed his eyes close and pretended to be at home, with his mom and dad and Sirius.

It was his only defence. And even while he let his mind sink into that dream world he knew it wouldn't be enough to protect him.

Because he refused to give in. He refused to flee into insanity, not matter how tempting it was. He would not let his captor win. He would not.

* * *

Severus sighed as he read the short message from Lord Voldemort. It seemed Potter had been foolhardy enough to anger his new Master.

His gaze wandered through the room and fell onto a bottle of fire whiskey that stood on one of his shelves.

Slowly he stood up, grabbed a glass and the bottle and poured himself the first glass. Hopefully it would numb his mind enough not to think about what the Dark Lord was doing to Potter to have him unable to attend classes for the next two weeks.

He really didn't want to think about it. He had enough nightmares as it was.

* * *

It was Harry's eighth day in the white room, when he lost the fight against his panic and disorientation.

It started with involuntary screams that escaped his throat. He just wanted to **hear **them, anything.

Then he hit the floor with his fists. Yet there was no impact, no feeling of contact at all. Not even when he ran full into the walls.

He rocked back and forth like a little child, all the while trying to scratch himself bloody, just so he could **see **the red of his blood, **feel **the burning pain and **taste **the metallic tang of his blood.

And then, the door opened and there was a warm presence there that cradled him close to a broad chest and stroked lovingly over his hair.

* * *

Voldemort smiled as he carried his precious burden into his chambers. The boy cuddled close to him, trying to burry himself in his carrier's chest.

It was exactly as planned.

With sure strides he carried his kitten into the bathroom, where a bath was already prepared. A quick wand movement later he was as naked as his burden and lowered them both down into the warm water.

He took a sponge and cleaned his kitten from the grime of the last days, lingering on his chest, thighs and buttocks. There was no protest coming from his kitten, only a contended purring.

Voldemort's smile grew even larger. His hands started to stroke his kitten's chest and thighs, slowly arousing, teasing till his kitten made little, desperate sounds of need and want, pressing into the gentle hands whose touch made him feel on fire.

He keened when one of those hands started to stroke his erection, making little thrusting moves to get more of that feeling. And then he was there, his blood burning in his veins and he was coming.

Voldemort chuckled when his kitten fell asleep immediately after climaxing. He would have so much fun in the coming days.

The mind altering potions had already been brewed and the house elves had already been instructed to put them into his kitten's food and drinks.

The next few days would ensure that his kitten's body craved the pleasure of his touch and the potions would ensure that from now on his kitten would associate pleasure and need with him and only him.

In the end his kitten would come to him willingly and of its own volition. He would only ensure that it could not run away. Come All Hallows Eve he would have all of it and then he would have his consort and his final victory.

Carefully he carried his kitten to bed, climbed in next to him and rubbed his own erection against the sleeping boy's thighs to completion.

* * *

**TBC**

I don't believe I wrote that…comments, please?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them

**Warnings: **slash, dark, mental torture/manipulation, non-con

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

His conscious mind returned in small, separate steps. First to come back was the ability to analyze his feelings. He felt warm, safe and content.

Then he registered what his senses told him about his surroundings. He was lying on something soft; something smooth was direct contact with his skin safe where a source of heat was pressed against his back.

Then his memory returned and with it the knowledge of who and where he was. Quickly he put all the sensory input together. Shock coursed through his system like lightening, the following tensing of muscles betraying his conscious state.

He felt more than heard his captor's amused chuckle at his back. There would be no reprieve now, if he had learned anything in the last year it was that Voldemort never left an opportunity to take advantage of a weakness. Hell, that was the whole idea behind his twisted little mind games, to weaken Harry.

"_Back again, kitten?" _Voldemort strengthened his hold on the naked man. He was very satisfied to notice that his kitten had made no attempt to break out of his hold yet. Usually that was the first thing he did after realizing his position. The potions he had been fed seemed to be working flawlessly.

* * *

When Severus entered his first Potions class that morning, fifth year Ravenclaws, he did not expect to find among the eager Ravenclaws one Harry Potter. It was only due to his long years as a spy that his immense surprise didn't show on his face.

The last fourteen days had been torture for the Potions Master. He hadn't been able to keep darkened green eyes out of his mind or the panic he had seen in them on the Welcome Feast when Voldemort touched him. It had made for countless sleepless nights filled with guilt and self hatred when he was lucky and horrifying nightmares on the nights he wasn't.

There were many children and former students that he was unable to help because they were out of his protective reach. He knew it and therefore ignored them and concentrated on those he could help, those still in Hogwarts.

Sometimes that was the only reason he still woke up in the mornings. Yet here he was, unable to protect one of his students while knowing exactly that he needed help. One look in those large, expressive eyes and Severus knew there wasn't much time left for him to help. It wouldn't be long now before the boy's spirit broke.

* * *

Harry was still slightly in shock when he was allowed back to Hogwarts. Dutifully he took precise notes in his classes, his mind solely focused on the subject. He would concentrate on a flying particle of dust before he dared to think about his situation.

Some part of him had recognized he in what lesson he was therefore he was surprised to be asked to stay after the lesson. Slowly the daze in his mind lifted, his thoughts turning on why Snape had asked, well, ordered him to remain after lesson.

When the bell rang he packed his bag and waited for the rest of the class to leave before approaching the teacher's desk.

He lifted his head to show Snape that he was listening, there was no other way for him to show Snape that he had his attention, after all, he was still not allowed to speak anything but Parseltongue.

"Mr. Potter, I simply wished to ask after your health. You were ill last week after all." Snape's dark, smooth voice no longer sent shivers down Harry's back. He had been hearing much more frightening sounds for the last year.

Still, the man seemed to be honestly concerned, a fact that he found highly amusing. Who would have thought, Severus Snape concerned about Harry Potter's health of all things. And if the amusement was a little bit too close to hysteria, Harry ignored it.

Since he wasn't able to do anything else, Harry settled for a simple nod.

* * *

Looking into those terrified green eyes was one of the hardest things Severus had ever done. They weren't the eyes of a young adult, but those of a tortured soul that simply couldn't comprehend why it was hurt.

How he wished they were filled with the usual defiance. He would have never thought he'd miss seeing the fire of animosity in burning green eyes, but now he'd give both his legs to see it; anything but that near broken expression.

"There is not much that I can do to help you recover from your illness, but let me know what you require and I will think about a way to give it."

In his mind Severus cursed himself a careless fool. Voldemort was a Legilimens he would know of his offer, possibly already knew of it. The boy was only one of hundreds of students after all, hundreds that he risked in helping this one.

And yet, watching as a small spark sprang back to life in dark eyes, once more lighting green fire, he couldn't help but think it worth the possible aftermath.

"Now go or you'll be late for your next lesson."

Watching the boy leave the room his heart felt a little lighter. "Ah, Dumbledore, seems like I still haven't escaped your madness." The thought brought a small smile to his face.

* * *

When Harry portkeyed back to the Manor this time, he was still terrified, but he had found new strength in Snape's unexpected gesture. There were still people who cared. He couldn't, wouldn't give up. Whatever Voldemort did to him, he wouldn't let him break his spirit.

He landed in the sitting room, swaying lightly till his stomach settled again. Voldemort was waiting for him again. Well, Harry would have been surprised if he didn't.

"_Have fun at school, kitten?"_ The hissing voice was so much smoother than Snape's and it sparked a feeling of safety and home.

"Wait, wait, wait. Safety? Home! That's insane! Why am I…?" Harry thought panicked.

His thoughts were interrupted by Voldemort's next action. In one fluid movement he picked Harry up, sat down in his armchair and settled Harry in his lap.

"_It has been lonely here without you." _One hand started to open Harry's robe while the other carded through Harry's Hair, caressing his face and neck.

At the first contact of Voldemort's skin on his Harry's thoughts had become a hazy jumble. He wasn't able to think beyond the pleasure and contentment Voldemort's touch made him feel.

"_But I think we should carry this conversation on in my room, where I can show you just how much you are missed when you are away."_

* * *

**TBC**

I know, I know, that was a very short chapter, but believe me, it was the perfect stopping point.

However pleased I am to know just how many people read chapter four I still have to say that 45 reviews out of 2000 readers is a little meagre if not disappointing. So, please, do me favour and leave a review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them

**Warnings: **slash, dark, mental torture/manipulation, **graphicnon-con**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was only a short trip from the room Harry arrived in with his portkey to Voldemort's chambers. They were both on the second floor after all. Harry had never even seen the first floor, he wasn't allowed to.

Usually Harry's heart started hammering like a caged bird in his chest the second he entered Voldemort's bedroom. Usually his skin felt dirty and tried to crawl away from Voldemort's touch even through several layers of clothes.

Yet he felt neither as Voldemort carried him into the bedroom. Something was wrong, so very wrong and Harry suddenly wished his relatives had had more success in hiding him from the Wizarding World.

His mind still wandered in circles when Voldemort released him off his grip and set him on his feet again.

"_You seem terribly tired, kitten. Why don't you take off your clothes and make yourself comfortable?" _Voldemort hissed into his left ear.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to gather strength from **somewhere **to survive what was occurring with his mind and soul intact. He took a couple of deep breaths and then opened his black school robe with trembling fingers. He would not disobey and risk his attendance at Hogwarts. He would not break. And he would most certainly not cry.

As he took off his last remaining clothes and laid down on the bed, on his back, he wasn't so sure he would be able to keep that last promise to himself.

* * *

Voldemort smiled when his kitten finally laid down on the bed, his porcelain white skin highlighted by the blood red covers. His kitten was a vision of true beauty, looking like a fallen angel, his hair a black halo around his head.

Savouring the sight in front of him, Voldemort slowly walked to the bed and set down on his kitten's right side. He was still fully clothed, it was late afternoon and he had still work to do, later, much later. His smile widened, white teeth gleamed in the dimmed lights. His work could wait till ha had had a little fun with his kitten.

He delighted in the gasp that escaped his little kitten when he set his right index finger on the young man's chest.

"_Tell me about your day, kitten. I find myself missing our conversations."_ He kept his hissing low and deep, intimate.

His finger drew an agonizingly slow line from his kitten's collarbone to a point just below his navel and back.

"_C-c-classes were al-l-l-right, a-as usual."_ He loved it when he reduced his kitten to stutters. It was nearly as lovely as seeing his emerald eyes widen in shock.

"_Hmm, that you do not sound very enthusiastic, kitten. If school bores you, we can always hire a tutor for you."_

He started to draw complicated patterns around his kitten's navel, enjoying how his breathing hitched and a blush spread from his delicate cheekbones to his neck.

"_N-n-no! I l-l-l-like g-g-going to s-school." _his kitten's hissing grew lower and lower till it wasn't louder than the whispers of wind in the hallway.

Voldemort's other hand took hold of kitten's chin, his thumb rubbing over his kitten's dark red lips, revelling in the quick breathing his action induced.

"_I'm glad that you enjoy school so much, kitten. I'm sure you'll find a way to show me your appreciation, too."_

He leaned over, hissing the last sentence onto his kitten's lips before he captured them in a long, demanding kiss.

And he continued the kissing, stroking his kitten's trembling body with feather light touches over his chest, stomach and thighs, till a knock on the door informed him of his visitor's arrival.

After one final, devouring, possessive kiss he left.

* * *

Harry lay motionless on the bed. His mind was running in circles, his soul crying in despair. His heart was a heavy weight in his chest that got heavier with every breath he took.

"I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry." He whispered into the empty room.

He moved his right arm that seemed as heavy as the rest of his body and reached with trembling fingers for his lips; the very same lips that had been conquered mere moments ago.

Little tremors started in his arms and legs at the thought, quickly growing into violent shaking. Every breath he took was harder than the last one; he couldn't seem to get any air into his aching lungs at all.

He remembered the patterns that had been gently drawn around his navel and on his thighs and his stomach heaved.

He forced his shaking limbs to move and went into the bathroom, where he proceeded to empty his stomach of everything he had eaten that day.

When there didn't seem to be anything else to vomit he stood up, went to the sink and brushed his teeth.

Accidentally he caught a look of himself in the mirror. He didn't recognize the frightened face that looked back at him. There seemed to be no life left in his dark green eyes and his lips where raw and bleeding from the force he had used while brushing his teeth and washing his mouth.

When he saw moisture building up in his eyes he shut them forcefully, controlling his breathing till it was even again. His thoughts wandered back to what had transpired in the bedroom and he forced himself to accept some undesirable facts.

He was Voldemort's captive and toy. He could not disobey or he would lose what little freedom he still had. Voldemort obviously planned to use him as a boy-toy as well as pet. His first kiss had been stolen by his worst enemy. It wouldn't be the last first to be stolen either. And, yes, despite anything his mind had screamed at the action, his body had clearly enjoyed what had been done to it.

He knew that Voldemort was manipulating him and he wouldn't let him win. He would not be broken. He would survive and he would find a way to get his revenge.

Opening his eyes he looked directly into the mirror and hissed: _"I am Harry James Potter and I will not be broken. I am the son of James and Lily Potter, godson of Sirius Black and I will not cry."_

His voice was strong, uncompromising and determined. Every hissed word brought a new spark into his eyes.

The young man in the mirror that looked back at Harry had the look of a warrior of old and in his eyes burnt a fire that promised death to his enemies.

* * *

"Severus, please take a seat." Voldemort motioned his visitor to the chair in front of his desk while he took seat in the one behind it.

"I heard something curious today and hoped you could help me with it."

Severus tried to stay indifferent, but it was highly unusual of the Dark Lord to call any Hogwart's professor to his manor. Cold fear spread through his stomach and he had a suspicion what the Dark Lord wanted to talk about, which was proven by the next words.

"You kept young Potter behind after your lesson and had a very interesting talk with him. May I ask why exactly you felt the need to talk with him?"

There was no malice in the Dark Lord's voice, yet, but Severus knew that he was treading on very thin ice. There was a dangerous glint in those crimson eyes.

"I merely asked after his health, Milord. You ordered the staff to ensure his health after all and if I have to watch Mr. Potter more closely I wanted to know it now and not after the fact." Though there was no hint of emotion in Severus' smooth voice there were other visible signs of stress, like the pearls of sweat assembling on his forehead.

"How very thoughtful of you, Severus. See to it that indeed no harm comes to Mr. Potter at Hogwarts and I will keep overlooking such talks in the future. I don't think I have to remind you not to overstep your boundaries. You are dismissed."

Severus felt faint. It seemed the Dark Lord only wanted to let him know that he knew exactly what his captive did and said. The boundaries in regard to Potter had been made clear indeed and despitethe relief that flew through Severus at theeasy dismissal he felt pity for his pupil.

It was obvious now that the Dark Lord had plans for Potter,if the dark amusement in his crimson orbs every time the boy was mentioned was anything to be jugded by.

* * *

**TBC**

Many thousand thanks to my reviewers. I use your reviews to guilt my muse into writing when she doesn't want to cooperate.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them

**Warnings: **slash, dark, mental torture/manipulation, non-con

**Chapter 7**

It was well after midnight when Voldemort returned to his chambers. While slowly disrobing he enjoyed the picture his bed presented. His kitten was curled up in a tight ball; the covers drawn around him like a warm cocoon. Little shivers disturbed his rest, as if the warmth of the covers wasn't nearly enough to hold the cold of the night at bay.

Voldemort laid down on the bed, one arm drawing the sleeping young man tightly against him, aligning their bodies so that they were touching stomach to back. He allowed a small, satisfied smile, terrifying in its mercilessness, when his kitten not only slept through being moved but also stopped his shivering and tried to get their bodies even closer together.

Those potions were truly ingenious creations, marvellous in their malice. To make an enemy crave your touch, to bind him in that condition for life, in his case eternity, was something only a real Dark Lord would ever think of or succeed in, seeing how it took sorcerer level power to make those potions to begin with. Not even Severus, gifted and powerful as he was, would have been able to make those potions for him.

It was only two more weeks till All Hallows Eve and then his kitten would be irreversibly bound to him, bound as a spouse, needing his touch to survive for the rest of their immortal lives.

Closing his eyes and enjoying his kitten's nearness, he allowed his mind to drift off into sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It seemed to be unusually hard for Harry to properly wake up. His mind was kind of muddled and his body felt way too relaxed and warm to even consider moving. It was hard to think; in fact he couldn't even remember **why **he was alarmed about this condition. There was only a tiny niggling at the back of his mind, insisting that he shouldn't feel this way, that he should be on guard, that something was terribly wrong.

Still too sleepy to care about that feeling, Harry burrowed deeper into the source of all that wonderful warmth. It was the deep, amused chuckle his actions elicited, which jolted his mind into action and made alarm bells ring in his head. He knew that chuckle! He had heard it enough times in the last year to recognize it even in his sleep.

Yet, once again, his body wasn't reacting to his state of mind as it should be. Despite the adrenalin coursing through him, his body remained relaxed and curled up next to his greatest enemy.

As one hand started to stroke his hair and the other to stroke his stomach a content purr escaped his lips. While his soul screamed in despair and frustration, his treacherous body and mind betrayed him, one enjoying, one not minding the touch of his captor.

When a pair of lips touched his ear, his eyes flew open in surprise.

"_As delightful as this all is, I'm afraid you'll have to get up ere you miss your first classes." _a deep voice hissed, sending shivers of delight through his body.

"Wait a moment, delight? Delight! That cannot be right. What has he done to me!" Harry thought in panic.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was lunch when Severus first got a good sight of his most troublesome student. Minerva had already expressed her worries about the boy's state of mind. Having the Dark Lord's permission to actually talk to the boy, he inspected him critically.

There were no longer any dark rings under his eyes; in fact the boy looked finally well rested. Once again it was the eyes, those big, dark green eyes that betrayed that lie. They screamed despair and confusion in even amounts, begging someone for help.

An unfair plea, since no one would be able to answer it, ever. The Dark Lord would kill anyone who dared to interfere and thanks to the connection the two shared he was guarantied to know.

And yet, Severus couldn't just look the other way. It was laughable that he, the stereotype Slytherin, felt the urge to extend a helping hand, disregarding the dangerous path he was treading.

Cursing Albus under his breath, for obviously he had to be the source of that irritating goodness, he walked up to the boy and said: "A word if you please, Mr. Potter."

Then he swept out of the Hall in his usual dramatic style, a confused Potter following on his heels.

Entering a small, unused classroom, Severus beckoned Potter to take a seat, then closed and warded the room.

"Since Albus somehow managed to instil a conscience in me, I seem unable to ignore your plight, Mr. Potter. May I ask how you are doing?" His voice was as cold and matter of fact as always.

Green eyes widened a fraction. Then a hand moved to cover the boy's mouth.

"I know that you are currently unable to speak anything else but Parseltongue, Mr. Potter. However I do have the Dark Lord's permission to speak with you about matters concerning your health. Perhaps you might ask him to allow you to speak to at least me."

Onyx eyes registered the wild hope that rose in previously dull green orbs, only to be tempered by resignation.

To his surprise the boy shook his head.

"You won't ask him?"

Again a negative shake.

"Mr. Potter, the Dark Lord seems willing to be bartered with. You really should appreciate that fact. Take what you can get however you can get it, because let me assure you, there are dozen of young people who would give both their arms and legs to be able to barter with their owners for any privilege."

Severus didn't want to scare the boy, but it wouldn't help him to be coddled. All he could do at this point was to help the boy accept his fate and make the most of it.

"You are lucky in your plight, because your captor seems to be obsessed with you. Take what you can; barter with anything you have to make your life liveable. Forget what others would think of you, they aren't in your position, Harry. There will be no escape for you, not now, likely never. You will have to live this life, not the one you dream about at night.

I will do anything I can to help you adjust, but I won't be able to free you and I won't lie to you, ever."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Listening to the strangely passionate speech of his formerly most hated professor, Harry felt something inside him shatter.

He appreciated that here at least was one person who would never lie to him, had never lied to him. Yet, the cruel words killed the last fragments of his dreams of freedom that he had still held, despite everything else.

Perhaps Snape was right, but Harry would be damned if he just gave in to Voldemort.

He would fight with every last fibre of his soul, till there was nothing left to fight with or there was no one to fight any more.

A wild, slightly insane fire started to burn in his eyes, making them glow just like they did in his animagus form.

He would find out what Voldemort had done to him and then he would find a way to fight the effects of whatever spell or curse he was using.

Sending a hard smile into Snape's direction, Harry stood up and left, his head held high, leaving the faint smell of cinnamon in his wake.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Severus closed his eyes in resignation. That fire in Potter's eyes spelt trouble. And yet, he couldn't help but admire the boy's strong spirit, no matter that his resistance was futile.

Not long after the boy had left, Severus noticed a strange smell in the air, something that hadn't been here before, something the boy had left in his wake.

"Cinnamon. It smells of cinnamon." Eyebrows furrowed in thought, Severus decided to search for any potions that would leave their victims smelling of cinnamon. He wouldn't be able to give Potter an antidote, but knowing what was being used on him, might help the boy fighting its effects.

"Damn you, Albus! Your liking for the Potter brat seems to be even more contagious than your damn willingness to help all poor souls that cross your way."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them

**Warnings: **slash, dark, mental torture/manipulation, non-con

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next couple of days were a never ending cycle of repetitions for Harry. He woke up cuddling into his nemesis's arms, his body thoroughly enjoying itself. Then he went to Hogwarts, his mind still foggy and confused, his body craving the heat and comfort he'd left in his captor's bed, all the while feeling the stares of the other students and worse yet, Snape's.

Snape, who wanted to help him, who had engaged in a dangerous dance with Voldemort just to be able to console Harry at least a little. A dance that would end deadly the second Voldemort grew bored with it, Harry was sure.

It was admirable, but nonetheless spelled nothing but trouble for Harry, who now had to look for someone else as well. It was a sneaky move on Voldemort's part to ensure that he couldn't not care about the punishment for any transgression. It would no longer be him alone who would be paying the price for it.

At that thought Harry snorted with gallows humour. "What a pair we're making, each trying to protect the other and only making it worse." he thought.

If only there was a way to warn Snape off. Voldemort did give his permission, but the second he used it to take a single step away from him, Snape would be on the wrong end of an Avada Kedavra.

Snape had used the excuse of being a concerned teacher, offering counselling to a student in mental turmoil. "Hmm, mental turmoil…"he mused. There was something there, something he could use to make Voldemort perhaps permit him to speak English with certain people again. A spark of life crept into his eyes as he finally thought of something he could do.

Since class had already started the corridors were blessedly empty, it was nearly too easy for Harry to slip into one of the most seldom used bathrooms unnoticed. With an evil smirk on his lips Harry broke the first of two rules he had planned to break today, he occluded his mind.

"_Don't think about the consequences. Don't be afraid of what will come. Think about your immediate goal. Don't you dare stop now. Don't be afraid. Don't stop."_ he chanted under his breath.

With one hard smash he broke one of the mirrors. It hurt like hell, but he ignored the pain and kept occluding his mind. He didn't have much time after all. It wouldn't take long for Voldemort to notice that he couldn't look into his captive's mind any longer and come for him.

Blood dripping from his badly cut right hand he picked up one of the larger pieces of broken glass. Still grinning like a maniac he pressed the broken piece into his left wrist, resolutely cutting into his skin all the way to his elbow. It hurt, it hurt like hell. But he wasn't finished yet.

With badly trembling fingers he took the broken piece into his left hand, that was nearly too weak to hold it and forced his fingers to clasp it. Then he repeated the cutting motion on his right arm. Weak from blood loss and nerves he slipped to the ground.

"I wonder, should I count the minutes till he arrives or guess on the days I will spend in the white room for this?" he thought exhaustedly. He knew he wouldn't die from this; Voldemort did bind their life forces together. They would have both to be dieing at exactly the same time in the same way for one of them to die as Voldemort had been gracious enough to mention the one time Harry had tried to drown himself.

Now he knew his freedom wouldn't be that cheaply achieved. But he wouldn't, no; he couldn't stop fighting, ever. The fire in his soul wouldn't let him submit, ever. No matter the pain, no matter the cost.

* * *

He couldn't concentrate on his papers. It was the first clue that something wasn't as it should be. Some kind of nervous energy had made him restless all morning and it got worse as the day progressed. Frustrated Voldemort threw his quill onto the desk, stood up and went to the room he always welcomed his kitten back after classes had finished.

He had always had good instincts. Menacing red eyes narrowed in thought. "So, why am I so anxious? What are my instincts trying to tell me?"

His legs took him from one end of the room to the other without conscious thought. As always, he tried to get to the root of the warning.

"Wait, what was my first thought? Why did I come **here** instead of any of the other rooms?"

He stopped mid-movement when the answer hit him. His kitten… Reaching out with his mind he was surprised to meet an impenetrable wall instead of the mind of his kitten he usually encountered.

"My, my, you are definitely up to something." A delighted smirk bloomed in his face. It seemed a visit to Hogwarts was in order. It wouldn't be any fun if his kitten didn't try to resist him more openly once in a while.

* * *

Upon his arrival in the Headmistress' office he was met by a pale looking McGonagall who seemed both relieved and terrified to see him.

"My Lord, I was just preparing to call you. There seems to have been an…accident concerning Mr.Potter. He's in the Hospital Wing at the moment, recuperating." Despite her obvious terror, her voice was strong and resolute.

Red eyes glowing with an unholy fury stared at the distressed headmistress and a deadly voice hissed: "And why **exactly **is there a need for Mr.Potter to stay in the Hospital Wing **recuperating**?"

Before he could lose his temper and curse the trembling woman the door opened and Snape entered. With a hurried bow he said: "My Lord, if you would follow me I will explain the circumstances as best as we know them on the way."

He had always admired how those obsidian eyes wouldn't betray the terror of their owner. And Severus was terrified indeed; the tense posture spoke volumes to anyone who knew him as Voldemort did.

"Start talking and pray to your gods that your words will appease my anger more than that woman's did." he hissed as he left the room.

"Serverussss, I am waiting."

He still couldn't access his kitten's mind which meant that since he wasn't occluding anymore he must be at death's door. His anger grew with any step he took and it threatened to target Snape if he didn't get an answer soon.

"When I noticed that he wasn't in class as he should have been, I went looking for him immediately. I found him in an old bathroom, bleeding from his wrists. It seems he destroyed one of the mirrors and used the biggest broken piece to make two long cuts from wrist to elbow on both arms. Frankly the nurse is amazed that he's still alive and even getting better we speak." The report was curt and precise, not revealing the absolute horror Snape had felt at the scene or the despair that gripped his heart even now.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously as he hissed: "So he did it himself. Since you went to look for him the second you noticed his absence, and I'd know if you lied, there is only one person to blame for this disturbance."

Snape shuddered at the dark promise that burned in evil eyes.

"My Lord…"

"What is it no, Severus?"

"Perhaps it would be wise to seek counselling for your ward. It would at least ensure that he won't repeat his actions."

"So, you wish for me not to punish him?"

Severus knew he was traeding on thin ice that grew thinner with every second but he had to try. He no longer even tried to curb his protective instincts towards the Potter boy.

"The right for that decision belongs solely to you, my Lord. I simply want to point out that it was an act of desperation an he will repeat it sooner or later if he's feeling desperate enough, no matter the consequences."

They had reached the door to the Hospital Wing. "I **will **come back to you on that topic, Severus."

With sure strides Voldemort went into the room, took his sleeping, pale kitten into his arms and vanished via portkey.

* * *

Red eyes travelled hungrily over every part of white skin they could see. Skin made even paler by blood loss. He wasn't worried, he already felt his kitten's mind returning, which meant he would wake up soon.

He couldn't wait for those green eyes to open, to realize that he was still living, still captive and still without any means of escape.

As if spurned into action by his thoughts, the delicate figure trembled, eyelids weakly fighting to open.

He started to stroke his kittens hair with his left hand, while he drew the wakening body even closer to his own form. He enjoyed it whenever they layed in bed together, never mind his kitten was unconcious at the moment.

Finally confused green eyes opened. Unable to mend the feelings of contended warmth and danger his mind was sending Harry stayed still, limply lying in his captor's arms.

"_You, my kitten, are just too delightful. Did you really think distance would lessen the life force bond?"_

Merciless hands travelled over Harry's body, forcing gasps and weak moans to escape unwilling lips.

"_And occluding your mind, too. My, what a bad kitten you have been today. Whatever shall I do about that?"_

Naked terror shone in brilliant green eyes, yet there was no plea for mercy in them. His kitten never begged, after all. He was such a delight.

He turned their bodies so that his kitten was lying under him. Slowly he let his kitten feel the weight of his body, his lips wandering along his neck, biting, licking, kissing a path down to the shoulders.

His kitten was trembling now, soft sounds of distress mixing with strangled sounds of pleasure.

"_Don't worry, I won't lock you up in the white room. You are much more fun in my bedroom, after all."_

* * *

Several hours later Voldemort finally left to go to a meeting, leaving a still trembling Harry on his bed with strict orders not to leave the room.

Weakly Harry crawled into the adjourning bathroom, climbed into the shower and let the water wash away the dirt he clearly felt clinging to his skin.

But as disgusted and dirty as he felt, he still chuckled. While Voldemort was busy further sullying Harry's body, Harry had been able to take a look in his captor's mind. It had been a high prize to pay, but he had achieved his objective.

Voldemort had decided to let Harry speak to Snape in English.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: not mine

Warnings: slash, dark, mental torture/manipulation, non-con

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When Harry's health was finally stable enough to return to Hogwarts, it was already Halloween.

The young man tried not to think about which liberties Voldemort had taken in the last couple of days. Nor did he wish to reminiscence on the fact that his captor had still not gone all the way in his sexual harassment. Not that he wasn't thankful for the small reprieve; he just had a very bad feeling about it. Sadly enough, his instincts were never wrong.

Shaking his head lightly, Harry forced his mind back on the matter at hand. Entering his first class of the day, he prepared himself mentally for the talk he would have with Snape after lunch. If the stubborn, old bat stayed to true to himself, it would be a difficult to convince him to back off. It seemed they were doomed to act in circles, Snape and he, one always trying to protect the other and the other always trying to get the one to back off.

* * *

The moment Harry entered the Great Hall, obsidian eyes fastened on his figure, trying to discern his health and mental state.

Snape was surprised, when the Potter heir looked up and met his stare evenly. There was a new strength in those haunting, emerald eyes. He couldn't understand where the boy took the strength from, he was the captive of his nemesis, who obviously took great delight in tormenting the boy, all his allies and friends were either dead or powerless and yet the boy refused to be broken.

It would have been easier if the boy allowed himself to be broken, to bend his mind to the inevitable, to accept his fate and try to make the best of it. Yet the unholy fire he had glimpsed in those eyes before was back with a vengeance.

Snape stifled a sigh, sometimes he was convinced that the boy was genetically unable to take the easier route.

Briefly closing his eyes, Snape focused on the picture of his mentor in his mind. Twinkling blue eyes and a kind smile were the source of his strength, reminding him that he had to live up to the expectations of his own saviour.

No matter how hard Potter might make it to protect him, Snape had an obligation to at least put forth his best effort. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to his mentor in the eyes in the afterlife.

* * *

When Snape led Harry to one of the unused classrooms and warded it with all kinds of anti-spying spells, the young adult calmly crossed the room and set down on one of the chairs in the back.

He patiently waited for the professor to take a seat too, before he stated in a clear and strong voice: "You mustn't help me, Professor."

"What do you mean, Potter? How do you propose I ignore a student slitting his wrists?" was the immediate protest.

Staring straight back into determined obsidian eyes, he let the professor see his own determination.

"I slit my wrist to manoeuvre Voldemort into allowing me to talk to you in a language we are both able to understand. I knew there would be punishment and I was willing to risk it. There was no chance of me actually dying of it, Voldemort made sure of that long ago.

Therefore you should at least do me the courtesy of following my one and only request. I am not your only student, Professor. There is nothing at all you can do to help me and we both know it. I am in the hands of my worst enemy and he will ruthlessly remove all objects that stand between him and his amusement, which at this point of time seems to consist nearly exclusively of playing with and tormenting me.

You cannot help me, Professor, but you will be able to help others. It would be utter stupidity to die for me now instead of concentrating on those students you can actually save."

Harry didn't allow his voice to waver or break.

Watching Snape's eyes close in agonized resignation, Harry stood up and touched the older man's shoulder lightly in thanks and understanding.

Then he left, sending a small smile back over his shoulder before closing the door. He had to hurry to make it to his next class on time.

* * *

"Albus, I have failed you." Severus' sad whisper broke the eerie silence that had encompassed the room after Potter's little speech.

The fact that the young man had been right with his arguments didn't diminish the agony and sorrow and shame that coursed through his heart.

Sorrow and agony because he had failed not only his promise to his mentor but also the one to himself. And shame because there was a small part of him that was thankful to Potter for releasing him from his impossible duty.

He hadn't even been able to argue with Potter, because nothing he could have said would have made a difference to the young man.

It had been clearly written in those expressive green orbs, it reverberated in every word he spoke. Harry Potter would fight his nemesis on his own. There would be no more senseless sacrifices, because where before there had been only a frightened child with the mind and heart of a child there now stood a young adult with the heart of a warrior and the mind of a survivor.

By successfully manipulating the Dark Lord, Potter had indisputably proven that he was able and ready to fight his own battles.

* * *

When Harry returned to his captor's home this time, his instincts screamed at him that there was great danger ahead. He just wished he could act according to them, but he was bound in too many ways to flee as they demanded.

When he saw the smile on his nemesis' face as he walked towards him, Harry's heart started to race faster and faster. And yet he couldn't take a single step, make a single move that would put space between them.

An elegant, pale hand reached out and wrote a single rune on his forehead, forcing his consciousness to slip away.

* * *

Crimson eyes shone with an unholy delight as they trailed over the unconscious, naked form of his kitten.

Focusing his magic on the motionless body in front of him, he called the runes he had carved into his kitten's skin a fortnight ago to life. One after the other they appeared on previously unmarked skin, emitting a violet glow that would grow stronger and stronger as the ritual processed.

There was not a single patch of skin that wasn't covered in runes. It had been one of the reasons why he had chosen to carve them into his kitten when he was unconscious due to the after effects of the White Room. His kitten would surely have struggled and even a single wrongly carved rune would have put a definitive end to his plan.

Magic was gathering around the bed, encompassing both of them, pulsing in sync with the clock, growing stronger with every movement of the minute hand. The ritual had started exactly twelve minutes before midnight on All Hallows Eve with the awakening of the runes on his kitten's body.

**Ten minutes till midnight**.

Voldemort laid down on top of his kitten, showering the body underneath him with kisses.

**Nine minutes till midnight.**

With devilish delight he used his touches to thoroughly arouse his still unconscious prey, reactions ensured by the fact that the last dose of the potion had been administered this morning, making its effects irreversible and incurable.

**Eight minutes till midnight.**

Slowly he let his hands wander to the one spot he hadn't touched, yet. He had been sorely tempted to take his kitten before tonight, but the ritual demanded his victim to be a virgin. Just the thought that he would be the first, last and only person ever to conquer and own his kitten made him shiver in pleasure.

**Seven minutes till midnight.**

With a quick spell his fingers were covered with lubricant. Carefully his fingers prepared the young man's body for what was to come; after all, he wanted his kitten to feel unimaginable pleasure tonight.

**Six minutes till midnight**.

It was time to lift the sleeping spell off his prey. His kitten needed to be conscious for the ritual to work.

**Five minute till midnight.**

He felt it as his kitten's mind returned and smiled cruelly when pale eyelids started to flutter.

**Four minutes to midnight.**

Determinedly Voldemort positioned himself, ready to claim his prey for all eternity.

**Three minutes to midnight.**

* * *

Harry struggled to open his eyes. His whole body tingled and pleasure coursed feverishly through him. When he finally managed to open his eyes, his sight slid in and out of focus, the only thing he could see clearly where the two burning crimson orbs staring at him out of a pale, beautifully structured face.

He knew he should remember those eyes and that face, but he was still caught in a haze that refused to leave. But his mind told him that there was no danger and his body enjoyed the sensations, so he simply stayed still and smiled up at the person above him.

* * *

**Two minutes till midnight.**

When his kitten sent him a small smile Voldemort chuckled joyfully. Just the thought of the face his prey would make when he remembered tomorrow that he had smiled at his tormentor and had enjoyed the act, made him even harder.

* * *

Harry was glad when the other person smiled back at him. It didn't seem right that he was the only one being touched and caressed, so Harry raised his arms and embraced crimson eyes.

His kitten truly was a delight like none other. The brave little one was even embracing him now. To his surprise the small hands that played with his hair and caressed his neck made him feel even better than before.

Hungrily his mouth descended, devouring his kitten's mouth.

* * *

**One minute till midnight.**

When hard lips started to devour him, Harry decided to kiss back. It just seemed the right thing to do.

The moan that escaped crimson eyes confirmed that he was doing it right.

* * *

When a tentative tongue met his furious demands, a helpless moan escaped Voldemort. Never had any of his partners brought nearly as much pleasure to him. He wanted nothing more then to plunge into the waiting heat, his body actually quivered with the tension to hold back. After the ritual he would be able to enjoy this pleasure every night for the rest of all eternity.

The magic in around them was dense enough to be cut with a knife, encasing them in a violet orb, concealing them from all eyes and senses.

Exactly at the stroke of Midnight Voldemort thrust into his kitten, claiming his mate.

For the next twelve hours they would be encompassed in the orb, unable to separate their bodies, imprisoned in a circle of passion.

Angling his thrusts, Voldemort changed his kitten's cries from ones of distress and pain to ones of pleasure. To his surprise he liked them even better than the ones of pain.

His kitten was mewling desperately, clawing at him, begging for release.

They climaxed shortly after each other. Yet the desire didn't leave and even before the last waves of pleasure had left the passion grew again, making them hard and feverish with need.

* * *

**TBC**

Yes, I'm cruel, but I promise, the next chapter will be up some time this week. So, be a dear and leave a comment, yes?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **not mine

**Warnings: **manipulation, mind games, psycho at work (?) ;

* * *

I usually don't like responding to reviews like this, but since it was an anonymous review there is no other way for me to respond at all, so, please, bear with me. Because this review actually made me angry enough to postpone updating the last chapter:

"From: ranting ()

-------------------

Is there ever going to be any point to all of this? You know, plot,

progression, etc? All your chapters are pretty much the same you know.

Harry is depressed, Voldemort is evil, Snape is...well, some extra

character no one really gives a crap about. I'm not saying I don't like

the story, because I really do. It's just that for a story to be a story

you can't just repeat the same stuff in every single chapter. Harry's

life sucks. We get it. 99.9 of harry potter fanfiction makes this

excruciatingly clear. Can we please move forward in the plot now? Oh,

and why doesn't Harry just jump off a really high place somewhere? That

should take care of any bond issues. Heck, maybe your plot should be

about how long it takes for him to figure this out. Sorry. I really do

like the story. I just get annoyed helpless characters. They piss me

off."

First off, I don't just paste and copy one chapter and post it nine times. I'm sorry if you're not a Snape fan, but that doesn't make him less important to my story or my plot. He will, in fact, continue to play a role in the sequel, for which this story is needed as an introduction or all of the readers would be hopelessly lost and confused.

Second, I don't care what you can read about in other HP stories, since none of them are mine. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Third, Harry can't commit suicide since Voldemort used a spell to prevent it, which was explained in detail in a previous chapter. It's not my fault if you don't remember things correctly or don't read them in the first place.

I don't believe for a second that you actually like or read this story. You proved it with every word you wrote.

* * *

At all my other reviewers: Thank you and sorry for this rant.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was the absence of any other living being, for which he was profoundly thankful. Voldemort had looked far too delighted when he put that sleeping spell on him.

As he turned and leaned on his elbows he noticed something else. His whole body hurt. Determined to take a look at any injuries he might have sustained while unconscious, he tried to sit up, only to shout as pain exploded at the action.

Quickly he rolled back onto his stomach.

He had a fairly good idea why he would hurt in that particular place. It got harder and harder to breath and the room seemed to spin around him as he processed that thought.

Ignoring his aching muscles, he rolled around till he fell off the bed. The carpet felt like sandpaper against his overly sensitive skin. His whole body trembling with the effort, he crawled to the bathroom. Harry was halfway there, when the hated chuckle sounded from the direction of the door.

* * *

Voldemort couldn't help but chuckle at the picture his kitten made, crawling weakly on the carpet. It had taken the younger one half a day longer to wake up, exhausted both magically and physically as he was from the ritual.

"_And where do you think you are going?"_ he hissed amusedly.

With quick strides he was next to his captive, picked him up and placed him back onto the bed.

"_I need to get ready for school or I'll be late." _his little kitten hissed back defiantly, showing none of the terror his pale face and short breathing implied.

Voldemort couldn't help but grin at that. There simply was no other creature as amusing and pleasing to watch as his kitten. Looking into green eyes that burned with defiance Voldemort laid one of his hands onto the balled up fist of his captive, caressing it with his thumb, marvelling at its softness.

"_Did I forget to mention? You won't be attending Hogwarts anymore, kitten. They don't teach the things you'll need to know in the future there. I've already sent an owl to inform the Headmistress of this."_

He watched as green eyes widened. His kitten sank down on the bed faintly, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. To stop him from hyperventilating Voldemort caught his lips in a kiss, tasting once more what would be his for eternity.

"_Really it would be most unbecoming for a spouse to attend Hogwarts during his honeymoon." _he continued, enjoying the reaction his words caused in his kitten.

"_Spouse? Honeymoon? What are you…?"_ But even as Harry asked, a myriad of pictures attacked his mind, memories of sensations and whispered words, of pleasure and passion and magic swirling around them, seeping into his skin, his very soul.

With a gasp, Harry tore his hand out of Voldemort's grip.

"_No."_

Voldemort just chuckled again and started to caress Harry's hair instead, his pale hand moving through black tresses in a mockingly soothing way.

"_Really, kitten, I'm hurt. You enjoyed it well enough and you begged so very prettily."_

And he was right, Harry remembered now. He remembered his pleas, remembered how he had embraced and pleased in turn.

"_No."_ This time it wasn't a weak whisper but nearly a yell.

"_I admit it surprised me a bit when you started to reciprocate, too. But I was more fun that way, don't you think, kitten?"_

Fury and shame raced through him, throwing his mind in a kaleidoscope of contradicting emotions. Blindly he grabbed for the nearest thing, a dark red pillow, and threw it in Voldemort's face.

"_You bastard! What did you DO to me?" _he shouted, too angry to care for the consequences of his actions.

Voldemort's only reaction was to laugh, place the pillow back on the bed and stand up. Under Harry's burning gaze he placed a glass filled with a lilac potion on the nightstand.

"_Drink this, it's a pain reliever. Then make yourself presentable and meet me in the study and I will inform you about your new status and all in entails, my dear consort."_

With that last mocking endearment, Voldemort left the bedchamber.

* * *

Stretching a shaking hand out to the night stand, Harry picked up the glass and took the potion, hoping it was some kind of poison.

As the potion worked its magic Harry tried to block the flow of memories that made him feel used, dirty, weak.

A shower, he needed to shower to get at least some of the dirt he felt off. So he went into the bathroom, letting hot water punish his skin, scrubbing himself over and over till his skin broke and he started to bleed. Then he stepped out of the shower, dried and finally chanced a look into the mirror.

His face was so pale it looked ashen and if his eyes grew any wider they would fall out. He looked like some kind of shock victim and the thought brought enough anger with it to shake him out of his stupor.

"_Stop it, you idiot. Is that how you intend to fight back? By whimpering and falling to pieces? Can that pathetic, snivelling imitation of Wormtail really be the last Potter heir? Is that the warrior your parents died for? That Sirius died for? Get a grip, Potter. So, he took your innocence. So what? You knew he would. That doesn't change a thing, he still needs to be fought before he destroys even the last light spirit in Britain." _he yelled at himself with scathing hisses, hitting the mirror at his last words.

Head held high he left the bathroom, put on some clothes and went to meet Voldemort. A constant mantra ringing in his mind: "I won't cry, I will be strong, I will fight him, I won't give in."

* * *

When his kitten finally entered the study Voldemort was highly entertained. It looked like his kitten's fighting spirit had returned, his entire pose screamed defiance.

"_Take a seat, you must still be tired out from last night." _he gestured to the table and enjoyed the way his kitten bristled at the mention of last night.

Walking up to his prey, he placed an old, thick book in front of him, then couldn't resist the urge to play with his kitten's dark, silky hair once again.

"_You wanted to know what I did to you, kitten. The book will answer that question for me. Study it well, kitten."_

Letting go of the hair, he placed a kiss on the crown of his kitten's head and walked to the door.

"_Your lessons will start next week."_

With a soft click he closed the door behind him and smiled. He couldn't wait to see how his kitten would try to fight and defy him in the future. In the past insanity had clouded his sight and his goal had been the annihilation of the one soul that was his equal.

But sanity had brought a new plan to life. If the world trembled at the thought of his strength how terrified would the people be to learn that he had made the one person that was his equal in strength of mind, will, soul, power his consort, to rule at his side?

Oh, he knew that his kitten would fight him at every step into the darkness and intended to enjoy it to the fullest. Because his kitten took strength from the people he cared about, he would be easily manipulated. It was kind of ironic, Voldemort guessed, that his prey's strongest weapon, his caring, would also be the weakness through which Voldemort would tame him.

* * *

Curiously Harry looked at the book in front of him. He still didn't comprehend what Voldemort was planning or why he wasn't being punished for his defiance. If the book held answers for him, he would read it.

The cover was made of pristine white leather and in bold, blood red letters the title read "Nemesis Bane".

Three hours later, the book fell out of numb fingers. Passages of the book floated through his mind "will crave touch of", "cannot survive without essence of caster", "after some time the need to please" and worst of all "the merging of souls will halt time for victim and caster".

If he had thought it was hard to fight Voldemort before it would be nearly impossible now. Voldemort's move would in time prove to be the final checkmate Harry won't be able to escape. Harry was fighting on borrowed time, because he wouldn't only be fighting against his nemesis, but against himself as well.

Closing his eyes, Harry let out a shaky breath. He needed to be cool and collected from now on or he would lose.

* * *

Lunch came and went without a sight of Potter and Snape grew worried. Rationally he had accepted the fact that he couldn't help the young man any longer, but that didn't curb the worry he felt.

Snarling he angrily strode to the Headmistress' office determined to find out where their wayward student was and if need be inquire after the boy from the Dark Lord.

"Minerva, have you heard anything about Mr. Potter?" he asked as soon as he was through the door. One look at his colleague's ashen and tear streaked face told him that yes, there had probably been news and they had been bad.

McGonagall visibly pulled herself together and gestured to a letter on her desk. "The Dark Lord graciously informed me today about Mr. Potter's withdrawal from Hogwarts. He is convinced that Hogwarts won't be able to teach Mr. Potter all that he will have to know to better fulfil his role as the Dark Prince."

Snape felt numb. Cinnamon, he thought incoherently, he smelled of cinnamon. Cinnamon which is used in some of the oldest and darkest of body and mind altering potions. It was also, he recalled, the ingredient that caused the irreversibility of the potions.

"Well, we weren't foolish enough to truly believe that the Dark Lord would give the light's main symbol and hope back to us, were we?" Ignoring the scandalised look the comment earned him, Snape apologized to the dead in his head. "I'm sorry, Albus, it looks like there is no path for your favoured child to walk but the one into the darkness."

* * *

**-The end-**

* * *

All right, that's it for "Reign of Darkness", the introduction and groundwork for the real story (…I guess you could call it) which will be up in a week or so. If you want to know more about the breeding slaves, the political situation of a Britain reigned by a Dark Lord, want to meet some old friends and want to know how/if Harry is still fighting keep tuned.  


End file.
